User blog:Westside JDM/The Deluxe Loudhouse: Lindsay vs Lori
Author's notes: So I'm getting back into writing. I'm open to critique, but if you do critique me, be sure to go easy on me; because I haven't gotten a critique in a long time. "If Lindsay keeps hogging the data, I will literally go insane!" Lori said to herself, visibly angry at her older sister "I literally can't even text Bobby anymore, because she's always texting her stupid homies!" Lori threw her pillow at the wall in her room, in a visceral fit of rage. She hated how Larissa had excellent makeup skills, while Lindsay had actual friends who cared about her. It seemed as if nobody actually cared about her, unless their name started with an R, and ended with an O. In the loud house, fights between Lindsay and Lori were frequent, Lindsay didn't look too physically capable, but she was capable of fighting the angriest loud sibling, besides Lola. "I'm telling Lindsay!" Lola crept up on Lori. Lori looked over at Lola, feeling angrier than she was just a few seconds ago. "I'll literally turn you into a human pretzel" she hissed, a grimace on her face. "Now I'm telling dad!" Lola threatened Lindsay could overhear Lola and Lori arguing. ''It's probably about me. ''Lindsay thought to herself, feeling disturbed, as the threat level raised from field of daisies to hissing cats. "Here we go wit hissin' cats." "Aye, will you lil' birdbrains shut the crap up?!" Lindsay yelled "I'm tryna watch pimp my ride with my homies!" The two sisters did not respond, the threat level was slowly rising; as the decible levels increased rapidly. "Yo, what the heck is goin' on wit you two lil' brats." Lindsay said, visibly annoyed "I got homies over, and I legit can't vibe wit em' without you ------- crampin' up my style." raising her voice, crossing her arms. "Go watch your stupid shows with your stupid homies somewhere else!" Lori screamed "I literally need to text Bobby!!!!" "I lowkey don't give a crap about your ugly boyfriend, he don't even live here no more." "I will literally end you right now!" Lori screamed at the top of her lungs, to the point where Lori was turning purple in her face, quickly losing oxygen to her brain. Lindsay however was videotaping Lori's meltdown, ready to post it on snapchat for her homies to see her daily home life. A smirk graced Lindsay's face, as she posted Lori's melt down on "Bring it, you legit know you ain't gonna beat me, and if ya did, I'll come back for more." Lindsay said in a sociopathic grin. Lori ran at Lindsay, full speed. Lindsay got out of the way, and tripped Lori. "Have a nice trip. See ya next fall!" Lindsay cracked up, walking away. Lindsay then went downstairs to sit next to her homies. "Da heck jus' went on up there?" a homie asked her "Jus' stupid crap. Honestly, my sisters ain't nothin' but angry lil' witches." Category:Blog posts Category:The Deluxe Loud House